


The Real Raymond Experience

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, dildo, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz has been lonely and sexually frustrated; she also has a crush on Red. Liz fantasizes about him and uses her new toy to satisfy her urges, but when she and Red go on a trip together, she wants to try the real thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The toy Lizzie has in this story is a real product; that's where I got the inspiration from. lol. 
> 
> This is a short story, but it might have a few chapters.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Blacklist, the characters, or the rights to the Doc Johnson The Realistic Cock product, and I don't make any profit from this. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes. I figured I would give the product a plug because I recommend it. ;)

 Liz was at her apartment with Samar, packing a luggage bag to go on a trip with Red. They were going to meet with a source who was a recluse and lived off the grid; going to see him was the only option, plus Red preferred doing things in person. He’d told her the trip could take a few days, and they were taking his jet to Amarillo, Texas. She put some of her sexier panties in the bag, she wasn’t sure why. She then packed her sexier bras. The bag was pretty much full now.

 “What else…?” Liz said to herself, contemplating what to pack. 

 Liz had been feeling lonely and horny lately, so she was tempted to bring something that helped her deal with those issues. She pondered it for several moments, then she decided to go for it. She picked up her extraordinarily lifelike dildo. 

 “I’ll take Raymond…” She said. 

 Liz was talking to herself again. Or so she thought. 

 “You named your dildo ‘Raymond’?” Samar asked humorously, behind Liz. 

 Liz froze and turned beet red. Samar came up beside her and leaned closer, inspecting the dildo. 

 “Wow…it’s very realistic. I wonder if Reddington’s looks like that…I can’t believe you call it Raymond.” Samar said, still very amused. 

 “Some of the products come with names, you know…” Liz said defensively, hoping that Samar would accept the excuse. 

 “Oh, so you chose one called Raymond?” Samar asked amusedly. 

 Liz sighed exasperatedly; obviously, Samar would never let her live this down, no matter what.

 “Alright. It’s actually just called The Realistic Cock—I know, it’s silly. I named it Raymond…” Liz confessed as she lovingly put the dildo in its storage bag.

 Samar smirked and tried to contain herself, but she cracked up laughing. Liz glared at her, with her cheeks still red. 

 “Sorry, Liz. It’s just…I had no idea you felt that way about Reddington.” Samar said. 

 “Well, I do.” Liz said plainly. 

 “And now you’re going away with him for a few days. You might not need your lifelike substitute…” Samar said. 

 Liz blushed furiously again, just as she was starting to cool down. 

 “I doubt Red would be interested. Our relationship isn’t like that.” Liz said. 

 Samar gaped at Liz. 

 “Reddington would give up all his money and power to be with you. I don’t know how you can’t see that.” Samar said. 

 Liz felt hopeful, but she just shook her head dismissively. 

 “Can we just drop the issue now, please?” Liz said, packing her toy cleaner and toy powder, and her lubricant. 

 Samar was still watching amusedly. 

 “I still don’t think you’ll need all that. Well, you might need the lubricant…” She said. 

 Liz sighed and shook her head as she zipped up her luggage bag. She led Samar out of her apartment, then she locked the door. They walked together back to the SUV, and Samar went to the driver’s side while Liz opened the back door. Red was sitting in the backseat, wearing his hat and tinted glasses, looking suave and smug as usual. He had his arm on the back of the seat; he leaned towards Liz as she looked in at him. 

 “Are you ready for this?” Red asked. 

 Liz started blushing as her mind went into the gutter. 

 “Oh, she’s very well-prepared.” Samar said, grinning. 

 Liz nodded and reached in with her luggage bag. She lifted it and was sliding it back into the cargo area when she felt a hand on the side of her butt. 

 “Lizzie, move your cute butt. I need to keep watch. You should’ve closed your door; it’s bulletproof.” Red said. 

 “Sorry.” Liz said quietly. 

 She paused for a moment, thinking about Red touching her butt. 

 “Do you need help with your bag?” He asked, turning back. 

 “No!” She said defensively. 

 “…Alright.” He said, surprised. 

 Liz shoved her luggage into the back and closed her door, then Samar started driving. Several minutes of silence passed, and Red studied Lizzie carefully. 

 “You’re awfully quiet. Are you okay?” Red said. 

 Liz just looked at him, studying his handsome face. She really wanted to kiss him, and touch him…and discover what it was like to experience the real Raymond…

 “Uh…” She began. 

 “She’s lonely.” Samar pointed out. 

 Liz made a mental note to get revenge on Samar whenever possible, and she stared at Red, not knowing what to say. 

 “Oh? I’m sorry to hear that, Lizzie. It’s a good thing we’re going away. We can spend some quality time together.” Red said, gazing into Lizzie’s beautiful blue eyes. 

 Red was looking forward to this trip; he wanted to be alone with her. Meanwhile, Samar was trying not to laugh, and Liz was gazing back at Red, feeling enthralled. 

 “Um…Thanks, Red. I’d like that.” Liz said. 

 Liz was surprised she said that, and so were Red and Samar. 

 “Good…” He said softly. 

 They carried on looking at each other. 

 “So…I hear it’s going to be hot and wet in Amarillo.” Samar said slyly. 

 Liz looked away from Red in embarrassment. 

 “Yes, that sounds about right. Speaking of hot, you look a little warm.” Red said to Lizzie. 

 “Yeah, it’s…hot in here.” Liz said. 

 “Hm. I find the air conditioning adequate. Maybe you should’ve worn something with a little less…coverage.” He said, surveying her jeans. 

 “You wear a full suit year-round, Red.” She pointed out. 

 “I’m used to it. Look at me, I’m cool as a cucumber.” He said. 

 Liz got embarrassed about the cucumber part; she wished everyone would stop using sexual innuendos and making her blush. Although, she didn’t think Red was doing it on purpose.

 “Do you enjoy cucumbers in the summer, Lizzie? They’re refreshing and juicy.” He said. 

 Samar was nearly dying in the front, while Liz cringed embarrassedly. 

 “Um…Yeah.” Liz said. 

 “Maybe we’ll add that to our grocery list, then. We’ll get you a nice big cucumber.” Red said. 

 “Red.” Liz said, almost scolding him. 

 He gave her a puzzled look. 

 “What?” He asked. 

 Liz realized Red wasn’t intending to embarrass or fluster her; it was simply her own dirty mind playing tricks on her. 

 “Nothing…” She said. 

 Red was confused, but he moved past it. 

 “Lemons, too. Lemon water is very refreshing.” He said. 

 “Yeah, it is. Are we almost there?” Liz said. 

 She felt Red’s hand on her knee, so she looked at him. 

 “Patience, Lizzie. The waiting makes the outcome sweeter. When you finally board my jet, it’ll feel wonderful.” Red said, in his wisdom. 

 Liz cleared her throat, then she shifted in her seat and raked her fingernails through her hair; she was feeling restless, horny and flustered. 

 “I’m sure it will. I just don’t have much patience lately.” Liz said. 

 Red studied Lizzie. 

 “This trip is going to help you loosen up and relax. You can think of it as a vacation. We have to meet with a strange recluse, but other than that, we’re on holiday.” He said cheerfully. 

 Liz gave him a small smile. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 Red was glad Lizzie’s mood seemed to lift; he smiled at her, and she smiled more broadly. They looked at each other for a few moments, then they took in the scenery. After a long while, they arrived at Red’s jet. Samar parked and the three got out of the SUV. They got the luggage out of the back. 

 “Well, have fun.” Samar said. 

 “Thank you.” Red said. 

 “…Thanks.” Liz said. 

 Samar smirked and got back into the SUV. Liz watched her drive away and she felt nervous to be alone with Red. She looked at him, and he gestured for her to go ahead of him, so she went up the steps. She sensed he was checking out her butt, which was exciting. Maybe he would be interested in adding benefits to their relationship after all. They went further inside, put their luggage in the cargo hold and walked to the seating area. Liz felt Red’s warm hand on her lower back.

 “It feels good, doesn’t it?” Red said. 

 “Hm?” Liz responded. 

 “To finally be aboard, after a long drive.” He explained.

 “Oh. Yes, it does.” She said. 

 They sat across from each other, next to the window, but Red noticed that Lizzie looked tired. 

 “Come over here, sweetheart.” Red said, patting the seat next to him. 

 Liz hesitated for a moment, then she got up and sat beside Red. He put his arm around her and coaxed her into leaning against him. She immediately relaxed, despite her strong attraction to him. She felt safe and cozy, so she rested with her head in the crook of his neck. Red heard a tiny humming sound from Lizzie; it was barely audible, but he’d noticed it, and it was such a sweet sound. She seemed content resting on him, which was very gratifying. He found himself putting his lips on her head, so he just went for it and kissed her on the head. Liz was surprised, but pleased; she closed her eyes and nuzzled a little closer. Red felt peaceful now that Lizzie seemed to have her defenses down. She wasn’t being stubborn and fighting him on everything like she used to. She was allowing him to get close to her and take care of her. 

 Liz awoke after an indeterminate amount of time, and she realized she’d slept on Red. She sat up and looked at him, and he was smiling lightly. 

 “Hello, Lizzie. Did you have a nice nap?” Red said. 

 “Yeah. How long did I sleep?” Liz said. 

 “Quite a while. We’re almost there.” He said. 

 “Oh.” She said. 

 Red watched Lizzie do a cute stretch; she arched her back and put her arms up. He couldn’t help noticing how she stuck her breasts out during the stretch. He would love to see her breasts, especially as she arched her back in pleasure…

 “Red?” She said, interrupting his thoughts. 

 “Yes.” He said, coming back to reality. 

 “Do you have any bottled water on the jet?” She asked. 

 “Of course! Hold on.” He said, then he got up.

 Red went and grabbed the water and a glass, then he returned. Lizzie marvelled at the huge glass bottle of water. He poured it for her and when she sipped it, she looked impressed. 

 “Wow. This is amazing.” Liz said.

 “It is.” Red agreed.

 “Thanks for letting me sleep on you.” She said. 

 “Any time.” He said charmingly. 

 Liz smiled at him, then she looked away. Red wondered if Lizzie had developed new feelings for him lately. She’d softened towards him and even got coy around him sometimes, which was unusual. The rest of the flight was uneventful, then they landed in Amarillo. Red offered to take Lizzie’s luggage bag for her, but she refused adamantly. 

 “…Do you think I’m too old to carry things?” Red said humorously. 

 “No, of course not! I just…prefer to do it myself.” Liz said. 

 Really, she was uncomfortable with the idea of Red carrying her luggage containing the ‘other Raymond’. She dreaded something happening, like the luggage accidentally opening and spilling the contents. Liz was lost in thought as they put their bags in the trunk of a black sedan that was waiting for them. They got in the back together, and Liz watched out her window, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. 

 “Have you ever been to Texas before, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

 “No.” Liz said, still staring out the window.

 “It’s big. And hot.” He said. 

 Liz got startled and looked at him. 

 “What is?” She asked. 

 “Texas.” He said, then he studied her; he wondered what she thought he was referring to. 

 Liz looked out the window again, feeling embarrassed. 

 “Speaking of big and hot, you should see the hotdogs they have here; I don’t know—“ He was saying. 

 “Red, are you doing this on purpose?” She said, interrupting him. 

 “Doing what?” He asked, puzzled. 

 Liz was wondering why everything seemed to be phallic symbols today. 

 “…Nothing.” She said lamely. 

 Red stared at her for a few moments.

 “Lizzie, what’s gotten into you today?” He asked. 

 She sighed loudly and leaned back. 

 “Nothing.” She said. 

 Liz looked out the window. 

 “That’s the problem…” She muttered. 

 “What does that mean? I’m afraid you’ve lost me, sweetheart.” He said, still confused. 

 Liz blushed; she didn’t think he would hear that part. 

 “Um…I dunno. Don’t mind me, I’m just rambling.” She said. 

 There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. 

 “Ah, here we are.” Red said. 

 Liz eyed the swanky condo. 

 “I thought we’d be staying in a hotel.” She said. 

 “Good heavens, no.” He said, chuckling. 

 The car stopped, so they both got out and retrieved their luggage from the trunk, then Red led Lizzie into the condo. He closed and locked the door behind them, and he was pleased to see Lizzie marvelling at the place. 

 “It’s really nice here.” She said. 

 “Yes. Let me take you to your bedroom.” He said. 

 Red noticed Lizzie’s cheeks turned pink again and she hesitated; this confirmed his suspicions about her feelings. He never thought she would develop a crush on him, but now that she had, he was ecstatic about it. He smiled at her. 

 “I’ll let you take your own luggage.” He offered. 

 Liz nodded and snapped out of her daze. She followed him upstairs and down a long hallway, then into a bedroom on the left. The bathroom was at the end of the hall, and there was a bedroom on either side of the hall, across from each other. Red turned the light on and stepped inside, so Liz walked into the room and put her luggage down. 

 “I’m giving you this one because it’s got a lovely antique dresser with a seat and mirror, for a woman to sit at. If you’d prefer the other room, you can have it, I don’t mind either way.” Red said. 

 “No, I like this one. The furniture is beautiful.” Liz said. 

 “Good. I’m glad you like it.” He said. 

 They stared at each other for several moments. 

 “Well, it’s getting late…we should get to bed. Please make yourself at home and help yourself to whatever you want or need. If you can’t find something, just ask; I’ll be right across the hall.” He said. 

 “Okay. Thanks, Red. Um…Have a good sleep.” She said. 

 “Thank you, sweetheart. You too.” He said. 

 Red smiled slightly, then he went across the hall and into his bedroom. Lizzie gently closed her door. He closed his door and got undressed down to his boxers; he wondered what Lizzie would be wearing to bed. He heard her door open, and his curiosity got the better of him. Red opened his door to see Lizzie in a tank top and incredibly short pyjama shorts. Liz froze in the hallway, blushing and gaping at Red, who was standing there in his boxers. She’d never seen him in a state of undress before. She tried to be subtle about checking him out, but she wasn’t very successful. When she looked at his face, he was smirking a little and looking smug. 

 Liz finally found her voice again. 

 “…I was just…gonna go to the bathroom. Do you need the bathroom?” She said. 

 “No, go ahead, Lizzie. I just figured I’d leave my door open, in case you need me.” He said. 

 “…Oh…okay.” She said.

 Liz finally peeled her eyes off Red and went into the bathroom. She closed the door and took a deep breath; she was so attracted to him, she already had a wet spot in her pyjama shorts. Seeing Red naked except for boxers had instantly made her aroused. She tried to put him out of her mind, but she couldn’t. Liz went pee and washed her hands, then she left the bathroom. She noticed the lamp was on in Red’s room, and she hazarded a glance in that direction. He was reclining on top of the blankets, reading a book; she could clearly see the bulge in his boxers. Liz felt more warmth and wetness rush to her opening, and she tried to picture what he looked like fully naked. 

 “Goodnight, Lizzie.” Red said softly, looking up from his book. 

 “Night, Red.” Liz said quietly. 

 She went into her room and tried to decide whether to close her door or not. She left it open for now. She lay there feeling extremely horny and wishing she could go across the hall and get into bed with Red. Liz couldn’t sleep, and after a long time, she heard Red’s lamp click off. She still had her lamp on, and she decided to leave it on so that she could see what she was doing. She quietly got up and reached into her luggage bag for ‘Raymond’, along with her lubricant. She sneaked into the bathroom and rinsed the powder off the toy, then she quietly and swiftly returned to her bedroom. Liz left her door open several inches, then she got on the bed.

 Liz pulled down her pyjama shorts and took them off. She set them aside on the bed, then she opened the lube and put some on ‘Raymond’ and on her sensitive flesh. She lay back and spread her legs, then she rubbed her clit with the head of the dildo. She sighed quietly with pleasure. Liz pictured Red in his boxers, then she fantasized about him rubbing against her. She couldn’t help making a tiny whimper, and her breathing got heavier. When she was ready, she pressed ‘Raymond’ against her opening and slid it inside, still imagining it was the real thing. She whimpered again. 

 Red got out of bed, on his way to the bathroom, when he noticed Lizzie’s light was on. Her door was ajar several inches; he was about to step towards the bathroom when he heard heavy breathing. He then heard a very quiet whimper, and he felt himself becoming hard. Red instinctively drew closer to her door. He heard another whimper, and he was astonished to hear some wet sounds. He looked into her room, and she was on the bed, which faced away from the door. 

 Lizzie was naked from the waist down, with her legs spread wide, and she was pleasuring herself with a dildo. It looked like an actual penis moving in and out of her, and he could see it glistening in the lamplight. He was rock hard now, and he couldn’t quite believe what was happening, but he couldn’t look away. Lizzie caressed her breast with one hand, then she reached down and played with her clit while thrusting with the dildo. She breathed heavier and thrust the dildo faster. 

 “Raymond…” She breathed.

 Red felt like his heart stopped for a few seconds; Lizzie panted and whimpered quietly as ‘Raymond’ fucked her hard. 

 “Ohh…Raymond…” She whispered. 

 Red nearly came in his boxers, especially when Lizzie suddenly arched up and stopped thrusting the dildo. He heard the sweetest little whimper as she orgasmed; he couldn’t stick around to see her settle down from it, unfortunately, so he silently returned to his bedroom. He lay back on the bed, with a throbbing erection, and he waited and listened. His heart was racing. 

 Liz withdrew ‘Raymond’ and sighed; she put her pyjama shorts back on, then she listened to make sure she wouldn’t run into Red. She surreptitiously took her toy and products into the bathroom. She rather lovingly lathered it up with the cleaner, rinsed and dried it, then put the toy powder on. She listened intently again, then she went back into her bedroom. 

 Liz felt naughty, and she smirked slightly to herself as she put ‘Raymond’ back in the cloth bag inside her luggage. She put the other products away, too, then she got into bed and turned the lamp off. She heard the bathroom door close, and she realized Red had woken up; she wondered if he heard her with her toy. Liz figured he probably didn’t; he was probably asleep until now. She got comfy and relaxed until she fell asleep. Red quickly pumped his erection in the bathroom until he spurted into some tissues, wishing he were coming inside Lizzie instead. He threw the tissues out and sighed in both satisfaction and disappointment, then he pulled his boxers up and left the bathroom. He went back to bed and eventually drifted off to sleep. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	2. Chapter 2

 Red woke up the next morning and threw on an undershirt, then he went into the bathroom and washed his hands. When he came out, Lizzie opened her door wider and smiled at him.

 “Morning, Red.” Liz said, still smiling. 

 “Good morning, Lizzie…did you sleep well?” Red said. 

 “Yeah. Thanks. Did you?” She said. 

 “Yes.” He said. 

 They looked at each other and Red wished he could pull her close and kiss her, then take her back to bed. Liz reminisced about her playtime last night, and she bit her lip as she studied Red. 

 “Well…let’s have some breakfast.” Red said softly. 

 Liz nodded.

 “I’ll just wash my hands.” She said. 

 Red went down the hall and walked into the kitchen while Lizzie went into the bathroom. He looked through the cupboards and fridge, trying to decide what to have. Lizzie joined him in the kitchen, so he turned and looked at her; she looked so adorable in her pyjama shorts and tank top. Red had to suddenly distract himself before his body reacted to her. 

 “What would you like to eat?” Red asked. 

 “I’ll just have some toast and coffee, if we have that.” Liz said. 

 “We have lots of things. And you should have some fruit. I’m sure I can tempt you into having some fresh orange slices.” He said. 

 Liz was sure Red could tempt her into doing anything. 

 “Okay. That sounds good.” She agreed. 

 Liz helped Red when she could, but she didn’t know where everything was, plus he mostly insisted on doing it himself. She smirked as she realized that they were both extremely stubborn people. When their toast, oranges and coffee were ready, they sat at the table together. Liz kept glancing at Red, and he noticed; he smiled at her. 

 “After breakfast, I’ll call my contact, the recluse, and try to prepare him for our visit. It’s never easy. We might not get in to see him today, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 “Mm.” Liz concurred as she sipped her coffee. 

 Liz swallowed and put the mug down. 

 “That’s fine…You said I should treat this like a vacation, anyway. I think that’s a good idea.” She said. 

 Red smiled and Liz felt warm and fuzzy inside; she smiled back and then distracted herself with a bite of toast. 

 “I’m glad. You deserve some downtime, sweetheart. You can…de-stress…” He said. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “Yeah.” She said. 

 Red watched Lizzie yawn. 

 “…Were you up late?” He asked slyly. 

 “Kind of, yeah.” She said, avoiding eye contact. 

 “Hm. I was, too…” He said. 

 Red noticed that Lizzie’s cheeks turned pink and she stared, wide-eyed at him all of a sudden. He didn’t want to embarrass her, so he decided to lie. 

 “I read my book for too long. When I finally put it down and went to sleep, I was exhausted.” He said. 

 Lizzie was visibly relieved. 

 “Oh.” She said. 

 They were quiet as they finished breakfast, then they both washed the dishes and left them in a rack to dry. Liz watched Red go down the hall into his bedroom for a moment, then come back with his burner phone. He flipped it open and pressed something on the speed dial, then he waited. He was looking away from her, so she took the opportunity to survey him; she glanced down at the front of his boxers, then she glanced back up to make sure he didn’t notice. He was still looking away, so she lustfully studied the bulge in his boxers. Liz got a little lost in her daydream as she got the gist of what Red would look like naked. 

 Red had to hang up and call back a couple times; it was ringing again when he glanced towards Lizzie. She was staring at the front of his boxers with a glazed look in her eyes. He was astonished, flattered and turned on, but then the contact finally answered the phone. He was startled out of his thoughts.

 “Ah! I hope I’m not calling at a bad time, Albert.” Red said, now startling Lizzie. 

 He covered the microphone with his hand.

 “Sorry, sweetheart.” He said quietly. 

 Liz shook her head dismissively, and she smiled at him. 

 “Albert, I know how much you hate telephones, and I agree that we need to talk in person, but since you can’t go anywhere, you know what the remaining option is.” He said. 

 Liz watched amusedly as Red comically endured a long lecture from Albert. 

 “…Yes, I understand that. We’re not going to just _barge in_. We’ll come in gently, and quietly.” Red said. 

 Liz smirked slightly. 

 “No, we won’t touch anything. Albert, we’re not—“ He was saying, then he chuckled and shook his head. 

 Liz gave him an expectant look.

 “He hung up on me.” He added. 

 “Oh. Okay.” She said, slightly surprised. 

 “I’ll just leave him for now. The more I push, the more he resists.” He said. 

 “Okay. What do we do now?” She said. 

 “I think we should shower and get dressed.” He said. 

 Lizzie got coy all of a sudden, which he found adorable. He stepped closer to her, and she made eye contact again; he was pleased when she blushed lightly and breathed a little quicker as he got closer. He stood close in front of her.

 “Would you…like to go first, Lizzie? Or would you like me to go first?” Red asked quietly. 

 “Um…” Liz said as she gazed into Red’s eyes. 

 “Let me know what you want, sweetheart…” He said softly. 

 Liz felt herself becoming really aroused. 

 “I want you…to go first.” She said, chickening out of making a move. 

 “Alright. I’ll go first and steam things up for you. It’ll be nice and warm, and it will also smell lovely. My grooming products smell divine, if I may say so myself.” He said. 

 Liz was enticed; she imagined being in a hot steamy bathroom with Red, and he was right. He always smelled fantastic.

 “Okay…” She said. 

 Red gave her a brief smile, then he went down the hall. Liz waited until he went into the bathroom, then she went to her bedroom and quickly grabbed ‘Raymond’. She carried it into the kitchen and rinsed off the toy powder, then she walked down the hall again. The bathroom door opened, so Liz quickly put her toy behind her back and she blushed. 

 “…I forgot my shaving cream.” Red said. 

 Red studied Lizzie, with her pink cheeks, and he had a pretty good idea what she was hiding behind her back. It meant that she was turned on and wanting to be satisfied. He wanted to do that for her. He felt himself starting to get hard. Liz studied Red and she realized he was just wearing a towel, which was almost falling off. She wished it would fall off. She felt her whole body reacting to him; she was feeling horny and ready to go. Liz watched Red walk into his bedroom; she’d seen his scars before, after she found out they were in the fire together. He eventually showed her. So rather than investigating his scars, she was staring at his towel-clad butt. He grabbed his shaving cream and walked back into the hall; Liz noticed that his towel was getting tented at the front, and she nearly whimpered. 

 “I won’t take long, Lizzie, and then you can get ready for the day.” Red said. 

 “Okay…” Liz said, gaping at him. 

 She watched him close the bathroom door, then she went into her bedroom. She was about to ravish herself with her dildo, but then she reconsidered. Liz wondered if maybe she could get up enough courage to test the waters with Red tonight. She wanted to find out if he felt that way about her, or if she was more like a friend or daughter figure. She sighed and dried off her toy version of Red, then she sprinkled the powder on and put it back in its bag. Just several minutes later, Red came out of the bathroom. Liz figured all his years on the run, and possibly his Navy background made him able to have very quick showers. 

 “It’s all yours.” Red said, then he went into his bedroom. 

 Liz went into the bathroom and it was steamy and scented with the most erotic, masculine grooming products. They really were divine. She sighed heavily and closed the door, then she undressed and started up the shower. 

 Red decided not to get dressed. Instead, he went across the hall into Lizzie’s room. He opened her luggage bag, then he opened the cloth storage bag, discovering her dildo. He took it out of the bag and chuckled as he marvelled at how realistic it was. Red was amused; he put the dildo on the nightstand and picked up the cloth bag as an idea came into his head. 

 Liz finished her shower and she dried off. Her hair was still damp, but she would dry it later. She felt hot now, and she wanted to feel the air cooling her damp hair. She wrapped the towel around her, under her arms, and left the bathroom. Liz walked into her bedroom and jumped slightly in surprise; Red was reclining on her bed, naked except for the cloth bag that read “Doc Johnson” covering his crotch. She knew he had a flair for the dramatic, but this nearly caused her to faint. 

 “Red…what...?” Liz said in shock. 

 He smirked slightly. 

 “I know when a woman wants me, Lizzie.” Red said in a low voice. 

 Liz started blushing, and she couldn’t help glancing frequently at the bag that covered him. 

 “…Especially when she names her dildo after me.” He said. 

 Liz blushed a deeper shade, and she wanted to kill Samar for a moment, but Red continued. 

 “I heard you last night.” He explained. 

 “Oh god.” She said embarrassedly, putting her hand up to her forehead. 

 “I also _saw_ you…” He said. 

 Liz wanted to go hide in a cave and never come out. 

 “It was so…erotic…and beautiful.” He said softly. 

 Liz put her hand down and lifted her head to look into his eyes; she realized that he wasn’t teasing her or embarrassing her, he was coming onto her. She was still shocked, but in a more pleasant way than before. She gaped at him. 

 “There’s no need to be embarrassed, sweetheart. If I had a sex toy to masturbate with, I would name it Lizzie.” Red said. 

 Red was delighted when Lizzie suddenly giggled incredulously. 

 “It’s true. Now…would you like to see and feel the real thing?” He said suavely. 

 “Um…yes…” Liz said quietly. 

 “Come here, sweetheart. Get on the bed with me…and take the bag off.” He said. 

 Liz hesitated for a moment, then she got on the bed, still shyly making sure her towel was covering her. Red smiled at her, and his eyes were hypnotic; she moved closer to him and as she looked into his eyes, she loosened her towel. She opened the towel, exposing her breasts to his adoring, lustful gaze. Liz looked down and she could see that Red was getting hard. She timidly put her hand on his thigh first, then she gently and slowly moved the cloth bag. She felt a rush of excitement and she became wetter as she studied his member. Red was pleased when Lizzie blushed and made a very quiet sort of whining sound, as if she couldn’t contain her excitement. She ran the pads of her fingers up his length, and they both sighed with pleasure. 

 Liz was enthralled with the real Raymond; he was very warm and he responded to her touch. He was becoming harder as she lightly stroked him. He closed his eyes in pleasure and made sounds; he would also ejaculate when he came. She craved and loved all of that, and she also loved the man. 

 “Red…I want you so bad…” Liz said breathily. 

 Red was a little surprised Lizzie was admitting it; he was also elated. She tossed her towel on the floor beside the bed and crawled forward. She brought her face close and gently put her lips against his. He pressed forward, forming a passionate kiss, and he heard Lizzie whimper. He was rock hard now as she continued stroking him. She was obviously enjoying playing with the real version. 

 “Mmm…Lizzie…” Red moaned quietly, then they continued kissing. 

 Liz was so thrilled to be kissing and fondling Red, she felt a gush of fluid at her opening. She shyly took his hand and put it between her legs as she knelt on the bed. She sighed shakily and closed her eyes as he gently pressed her sensitive flesh. Red delicately explored Lizzie’s soft, moist folds, and he pressed on her clit, making her whimper. He very gently rubbed her inner lips with his middle finger, and they parted, revealing her warm and silky fluid. 

 “Oh…you need me to fuck you…” He said lustfully. 

 “Yes.” She breathed. 

 Red sat up and kissed Lizzie, and he coaxed her into laying back. He got on top of her and she eagerly spread her legs; he continued kissing her heatedly while he put his erection against her moist flesh. She moaned softly into the kiss, and they both breathed heavier. He felt Lizzie squirm under him, trying to rub firmly against him; he smiled and then kissed her neck. She squirmed impatiently again, so he pressed hard against her and rubbed her clit with his shaft. Lizzie whimpered and grasped his shoulders. 

 Liz felt Red firmly rubbing against her clit with his length, then he reached down and rubbed her with his tip. She loved doing that with her toy ‘Raymond’, too, but this felt better. She loved having him on top of her and feeling his hot, silken member. They became slippery from both of their fluids, and Liz was so aroused, she gasped and then whimpered loudly as she orgasmed. Red almost came as he watched Lizzie climax beneath him, but he somehow managed to hold off. He desperately wanted to feel what it was like to be inside her. He gently nudged her wet opening, and she moaned. 

 “Do you want this, Lizzie?” Red asked breathily. 

 “God yes.” Liz said lustfully. 

 Red smirked, then he pushed more firmly against her entrance, and the head of his cock slipped inside. Liz closed her eyes and let out a very sexual moan. 

 “Raymond…” She purred. 

 Red moaned quietly at the sound of his name from her lips, and he slid further inside her. She breathed heavier and tightly grasped his shoulders. He kissed her lips, and her warm, blushing cheeks, then he went all the way in. 

 “Does that feel good, baby?” Red asked seductively. 

 “Yes!” Liz whimpered. 

 This was far beyond her fantasies, and she was in ecstasy. She felt Red pull back and gently slide in; he continued the slow movements for a little while, then he began thrusting more steadily. Liz whimpered and wrapped her legs around him. 

 “Oh god…” She breathed. 

 Red was flattered and encouraged by this. He thrust at slightly different angles, experimenting and learning what she liked. He tried going in at an upward angle, and she exhaled loudly as she arched her back. He’d obviously found the perfect angle for her, so he kept doing it. 

 “Ohh…Raymond…mm…” She whimpered. 

 Red had a feeling that neither of them were going to last long this first time. They were too thrilled and they had too much sexual tension to take out on each other. He felt Lizzie getting more slippery, and they heard some wet sounds, which further aroused them. They breathed heavily, and he thrust faster. Liz was getting closer to climaxing. She was enthusiastically meeting Red’s thrusts, and their movements were becoming frantic. 

 “Oh fuck…Lizzie…” Red said breathlessly. 

 “Oh! Yes!” Liz panted. 

 “I’m going to come, baby.” He said intensely. 

 “Yes.” She breathed.

 Liz grabbed the tops of Red’s butt cheeks and held him firmly, encouraging him to come inside her. He got the message and kept going. Red felt Lizzie tightening around him and he could see the blissful expression on her face, and he knew she was close. Her slick walls were squeezing him, and he couldn’t hold off any longer. Red thrust very quickly, then he lost his rhythm and moaned breathily. He spurted inside Lizzie as the intense pleasure washed over him. Liz was thrilled, and she felt him throbbing inside her as he stayed still; this brought on her orgasm. Her breath caught, then she moaned loudly as the waves of pleasure went through her. She writhed slightly under him, then when her climax finished, she opened her eyes. Red was watching her in adoration, and she blushed. He kissed her several times, and she began smiling uncontrollably, even as they kissed. 

 Liz giggled happily and pulled Red closer, hugging him. For Red, this was one of the most pleasurable moments he’d ever experienced. He didn’t know it, but it was for Liz, too. She returned his adoration; her crush and lust had blossomed into love. She didn’t want him to get off her, so she kept hugging him. 

 “Lizzie…” Red chuckled. 

 “Can’t we just stay like this?” Liz asked wistfully. 

 “Alright, we can stay like this a while longer.” He said. 

 Red noticed that Lizzie made a cute little sound when he moved inside her. 

 “Mm. You like that?” He said. 

 “Yeah.” She said softly. 

 Red slipped in and out of Lizzie, and she concentrated on the pleasure. She breathed quickly, then several moments later, she made another adorable sound and arched up as she had another orgasm. She then sighed and looked very satisfied. Red smiled and kissed her. 

 “Did you enjoy that, sweetheart?” Red asked as he looked adoringly at her. 

 “Yeah.” She said, smiling. 

 “So…how do I compare to the other Raymond?” He asked, smirking. 

 Liz laughed delightedly. 

 “I really like that thing. But _you_ …oh my god.” She said. 

 Red chuckled and kissed her again. He gently withdrew from Lizzie and lay down beside her. She snuggled up to him, and it felt amazing. This was a new, exciting, wonderful, beautiful experience for both of them. They felt peaceful together, so they relaxed and cuddled for a long time.

 (To Be Continued…)


	3. Chapter 3

 Liz and Red were cozy in bed together; it was the middle of the day, but neither of them cared. They didn’t have anything to do, since the contact needed time, so they stayed in bed, snuggling and enjoying each other. Liz lifted her head off Red’s shoulder to look at him.

 “Red…” Liz said quietly. 

 “Yes, sweetheart?” Red prompted. 

 “I’m on the pill, so you don’t have to worry…” She said. 

 “I wasn’t worried. In fact, I’d have a child with you, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz was floored. 

 “…What?” She asked, chuckling in disbelief. 

 “I love you.” He said softly, gazing into her eyes. 

 Liz gaped at him for a few moments. 

 “I love you, too.” She said. 

 It felt foreign to say it to Red, but she meant it, and she was a bit relieved to admit it. Red was ecstatic that Lizzie not only had a crush on him, but she loved him. He grabbed her waist, which made her giggle, then he pulled her on top of him. She straddled him and put her hands on either side of his head. Lizzie gave him a beautiful, happy smile, then she kissed him until they were both breathless.

 “…Red…why didn’t you tell me you felt this way?” Liz asked quietly. 

 “I didn’t know how you felt, and I didn’t want to make a fool of myself. Why didn’t you tell me, sweetheart?” Red said. 

 “Same.” She said. 

 “Hm. It seems we’ve been rather silly.” He said. 

 “Yes.” She said, giggling. 

 Red ran his hands up Lizzie’s back, and she arched at his touch and closed her eyes. She rubbed her moist flesh against his shaft. She kissed him passionately again, and kept rubbing herself on him. He felt himself being coated with her slippery fluid as she got more aroused. 

 “Mm…Lizzie…” He said quietly. 

 Liz smirked in gratification; she felt Red get very hard and rubbing against him was now even more pleasurable. 

 “I could orgasm like this…” She said breathily. 

 “Do it.” He said lustfully. 

 Liz whimpered and rubbed against him more quickly; she was slipping up and down against his length, then she rubbed her clit on his tip. Red watched Lizzie in her pleasure and concentration. She had her eyes closed, her breathing was getting faster, and she whimpered every now and then. He looked down and adoringly studied her breasts while she moved on him. Lizzie’s hair suddenly went into his face as she leaned further forward. He felt her stop moving and heard her moan quietly as she climaxed. Red rubbed her back, and when her orgasm finished, she nuzzled into his neck and kissed him. 

 Liz felt how slippery they were from her fluid, and she felt Red’s warm neck against her lips; she breathed in his lovely scent, and she moaned softly. She wanted more, and he was still really hard, so she brought herself up and looked at him. Red marvelled at Lizzie as she arched her back, rubbing her breasts against his chest, almost writhing on him. 

 “Do you want me to ride you, Raymond?” Liz asked seductively. 

 “Yes.” Red said emphatically. 

 Liz smirked and bit her lip excitedly. She reached down between their bodies and grasped Red’s erection, then she positioned his tip at her opening. She exhaled softly, and he moaned quietly as he entered her. Red saw Lizzie blush lightly as he locked eyes with her; he watched her move gently up and down, coating him with her wetness. She took him deeper each time she nudged downwards until he was all the way in. She then leaned forward and kissed him before putting her hands on his chest and bringing herself upright. 

 Red let Lizzie dictate their movements at first; he lightly caressed her thighs and enjoyed watching her slowly moving up and down on him. He heard a cute little whimper from her, and he was further enthralled. He wanted to make her whimper like that again, so he gently bucked his hips. She made the sweet sound again. 

 “Do you like that, baby?” He asked. 

 “Yes.” She breathed. 

 Red then took control of their movements by holding her hips and guiding her up and down. Liz sighed with pleasure as Red held her hips and thrust in and out. 

 “Am I being too rough?” Red asked. 

 He saw a tiny smile appear on her lips. 

 “No. Keep going.” Liz said breathily. 

 Red continued, but he also changed his angle mid-thrust each time, hitting more pleasurable spots. 

 “Like _this_?” He asked seductively. 

 “Mm. Yes.” She whimpered. 

 Liz closed her eyes in bliss as Red gave her extremely satisfying thrusts. They breathed heavier, and Red was enraptured by the sight of Lizzie in ecstasy on top of him, with her breasts bouncing slightly with their movements. She put her hands on his, while he held her hips, which he found adorable. Lizzie panted and whimpered as the pleasure increased.

 “Oh god…Red…” Liz said breathlessly. 

 Red was thrilled. He kept going, and they moved a bit faster. 

 “I want you to come with me…” She said urgently. 

 “Yes, baby…” He said intensely. 

 Red was better able to hold off this time, until the right moment. Lizzie tilted her head back and began whimpering frequently; he felt her thighs tensing up and her warm depth was tightening on him. She clutched his hands on her hips and breathed rapidly, then she cried out as she reached her orgasm, so he let himself go. Red watched Lizzie and felt her body squeezing him, and he started coming. He groaned and gushed heavily inside her with immense pleasure. Liz was still feeling waves of pleasure as Red came, and she was thrilled. 

 When the intense pleasure died down, she resumed moving on him so that she could feel the warm, thickly lubricated sensation. She moaned quietly, and she smiled. Red enjoyed seeing and feeling Lizzie continue to get pleasure from him. He gently moved his hands up and caressed her breasts. She put her hands on top of his again, which was so sweet. She subtly wriggled on him and made him slip in and out. 

 “Mmm I love it…” Liz purred. 

 “I can tell…” Red said softly. 

 She smiled slightly and continued moving on him. 

 Red let Lizzie do whatever she wanted; he delicately rubbed her nipples, and she moaned and moved faster. 

 “Come for me, sweetheart.” He said quietly. 

 He was amused when Lizzie suddenly lifted up so that he slipped out, rubbed her clit on him and instantly orgasmed. She'd obviously taken his command very seriously. When she opened her eyes, he smiled at her. 

 “You’re adorable.” He said. 

 “Thanks.” She said, giving him a coy look. 

 Liz gently leaned forward and kissed Red slowly and passionately. She hummed her pleasure as she felt his tongue slide between her lips. He pulled her closer and she jumped slightly from the intense stimulation as he slipped against her clit. He chuckled quietly as they continued kissing. Liz felt an excited shiver go up her spine from hearing him. He put his hands on her cheeks and gave her a kiss on the nose. She chuckled slightly, and they smiled at each other. 

 “Do you want to nap with me?” Liz said. 

 “I would love to nap with you.” Red said. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “Okay.” She said.

 Liz gave Red a sweet kiss on the cheek, then she got off him and lay down beside him. She excitedly pulled the blankets up over them and snuggled against him. She rested her cheek on his shoulder and put her arm over him. Liz sighed contentedly, and Red’s breathing slowed. They rested cozily until they dozed off. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Red was sitting in the passenger seat of the sedan while Lizzie drove them to Albert the source’s house out in the woods. 

 “Are you sure he’ll let you in now, Red?” Liz said. 

 “Yes. He just needed a bit of time to prepare himself. It’ll be fine, Lizzie, especially if I go in alone.” Red said. 

 They slowed down and parked at the end of a dirt path. The house was old and dilapidated, with peeling white paint. It looked uninhabited. 

 “This is it?” Liz asked uncertainly. 

 “Yes.” Red said. 

 He was about to get out when Lizzie grabbed his arm; he turned to her. 

 “Is he dangerous?” She asked worriedly. 

 “No, not at all.” He said, chuckling. 

 “…Maybe I should come in with you. I’ve got a gun.” She said. 

 “I have a big gun in my pants, Elizabeth.” He said. 

 Her mouth dropped open slightly and she blushed a little. He smirked. 

 “…I’m referring to an actual firearm.” He said. 

 “Of course.” She said embarrassedly. 

 “It’s sweet of you to worry, but I’ll be fine.” He said. 

 Liz gazed at Red, and he leaned closer and kissed her softly. She lightly caressed his cheek as they kissed. She didn’t want to stop kissing him, and she didn’t want him to go. Liz realized once again how deeply she loved Red. He gently stopped the kiss. 

 “I’ll be right back, sweetheart. Don’t worry.” Red said quietly. 

 “Okay…” Liz said reluctantly. 

 Red smiled at her, then he got out and went to the front door. He knocked three times and waited. 

 Liz watched as Red waited for a little while; he turned around and looked at her, with a comical expression. She smiled. He turned back and the door finally opened, so he went inside. 

 Red turned sideways and squeezed between aluminum-foil-covered pillars. He followed Albert, a small grey-haired man in a plaid shirt and jeans.

 “I see you’ve added tin foil to your stacks of newspapers, Albert.” He said as he carefully maneuvered further into the house. 

 “It bounces the signals off instead of absorbing them.” Albert explained. 

 “I see.” Red said skeptically. 

 They eventually arrived in what was apparently the kitchen, and a terrier suddenly jumped up on Red, putting muddy paws on his trousers. 

 “Hello there…” Red said. 

 Albert went rifling through a kitchen drawer while the terrier jumped up probably eight more times, leaving new paw prints on Red’s trousers each time. Albert retrieved something and then held it out to Red, who opened his hand. A USB drive was placed in the palm of his hand. 

 “It’s on there.” Albert said. 

 “Thank you. I appreciate it. I especially appreciate you meeting me in person and allowing me in. I’ll leave you and…who is this little fellow?” Red said, looking down at the excited terrier. 

 “Margaret.” Albert said. 

 “Oh, I’m sorry…little lady then…well I’ll leave you and Margaret in peace now. Thanks again. I’ll see myself out.” Red said. 

 He had to carefully extract himself from the kitchen, leaving the rambunctious Margaret behind, and make his way to the front door. 

 Liz watched the front door open and saw Red emerge, covered in dust and mud. He came to the passenger side and got in. 

 “Are you okay? What happened?” Liz asked. 

 “I’m fine. It’s just a little…untidy in there. And there was this rather excitable terrier.” Red said. 

 “Did you get what you came for?” She asked. 

 “Yes.” He said, then he showed her the USB drive. 

 “That’s it? You came all the way to Texas, into the woods, to a ramshackle house, to get a USB drive.” She said, astonished. 

 “Yes.” He said plainly. 

 “…Okay.” She said, and started up the car. 

 They went back to the luxurious condo and went inside. Liz was amused when Red took his shoes off and then started undressing by the front door. 

 “I’ll just throw these out…” He said as he stripped down to his boxers. 

 Liz watched him and blushed lightly. 

 “I think I will also have a shower. Will you join me?” Red said. 

 “Uh…yeah.” Liz said, pleasantly surprised. 

 “Wonderful. Let me just put the USB thing in my luggage.” He said, walking further into the condo. 

 Liz followed him down the hallway and she hovered in his bedroom doorway. He then came to the doorway and as she watched him, he took his boxers off. She blushed, but he was unfazed. Red went into the bathroom and turned the shower on, then he got in. Liz felt a bit shy, but she took her clothes off while Red washed the dust and grime off himself, then she got into the shower. 

 Red lustfully surveyed Lizzie’s body. 

 “Mm.” He responded. 

 She gave him a coy look. 

 Liz briefly washed just to freshen up, then after she rinsed, she looked down and lustfully stared at Red’s erection. He approached her and bent down to kiss her breasts; she breathed a bit heavier, and ran her hand over his very short hair. 

 “Mmm…Red…” Liz said softly. 

 She felt him delicately suckle one nipple, then the other. She was getting extremely aroused. Liz then felt Red nuzzle her neck and give her wet kisses there; he then lightly sucked her neck, and she moaned quietly. 

 “Do you want to make love again, Lizzie?” Red asked while nuzzling her ear. 

 “Yes.” Liz said weakly. 

 She heard a low moan from Red, then he guided her backwards until her back was against the wall of the shower. Liz put her hands on Red’s shoulders as they kissed passionately for several moments. She felt his hand come up between her thighs, and his fingers touched her sensitive flesh. He gently pressed, caressing her clit. Red heard a sweet little whimper and Lizzie grasped his shoulders more tightly. He caressed her in gentle circles until he could feel her clit become much firmer under the pads of his fingers. She breathed shakily and moved against his hand. Red continued getting Lizzie ready for a little while longer until she was breathing heavily and trembling. 

 “Are you ready, sweetheart?” Red asked seductively. 

 “Yes!” Liz said pleadingly. 

 Red smirked slightly, then Lizzie lifted her leg, so he held it up for her. He positioned himself, and she whimpered excitedly; she could hardly wait, which was adorable. Liz felt Red gently push inside, and she moaned. She was beyond ready for him, so he slid all the way into her. He slid almost all the way out, then glided back in deeply. She thoroughly enjoyed his slow, gentle thrusts, but she also got really excited when he picked up the pace. 

 Liz was thrilled as the reality hit her: she was having sex in the shower with Red. She never expected to actually do this; she only did it in her fantasies. She had trouble believing it, but it was heavenly. Red could hardly believe he was having sex with Lizzie in the shower. He was amazed and very, very happy. Lizzie whimpered when he thrust faster.

 “Is that good, baby?” Red asked breathily. 

 “Yeah…” Liz purred dreamily. 

 Liz felt Red’s long, hard member slipping in and out because of how wet she was, and her knees felt shaky. She grasped his shoulders firmly to steady herself. He went a bit faster, creating a delicious friction inside her. 

 “Oh…Raymond…” She whimpered. 

 This was music to Red’s ears; he kept going at this quick pace. They were both getting closer. Lizzie panted and her cheeks were pink; she had her eyes closed in concentration. He gave her a surprise kiss on the cheek, and she opened her eyes and smiled, then she went back to concentrating. 

 “Faster…please…” Liz said breathlessly. 

 Red gladly obliged. 

 “Ohhh yeah…” She moaned. 

 After several moments, Liz was on the verge of climaxing. She panted heavily and then tensed up as the intense pleasure hit her. Red heard the most sexual, erotic moan from Lizzie as she orgasmed. He thrust roughly a few times, then he exhaled loudly as he came, spurting deep inside her as the pleasure washed over him. When their orgasms finished, they caught their breath and looked at each other. Red touched noses with Lizzie and then kissed her; she began smiling during the kiss, so she giggled and he pulled back amusedly. 

 “You’re so romantic and sweet.” Liz said happily. 

 “Yes. When I want to be.” Red said. 

 They smiled at each other and kissed again. 

 “I suppose we should get out before we run out of hot water and breathable air.” He said humorously. 

 “Yeah.” She said, giggling. 

 Red gently withdrew from Lizzie and guided her leg back down. He made sure she was steady on her feet, then he turned the water off. They got out and grabbed towels, but it was pointless trying to dry off in the bathroom, as it was completely steamed up and very hot in there. Red opened the door and they both went into his room to dry off. Liz suddenly had a sinking feeling and she felt sad. Red was watching her, and he noticed her mood change; he was concerned.

 “Are you alright, Lizzie?” Red asked softly. 

 “…I don’t want things to go back to normal. And now that you have your intel, we have to go back to work…” Liz said, rather emotionally. 

 “Oh, sweetheart.” He said, approaching her. 

 Red embraced Lizzie, and she hugged him in return.

 “Things won’t just go back to normal. I mean, how can we go back to normal after all _that_?” He said. 

 Liz chuckled slightly, resting her cheek against his shoulder. 

 “Besides, the task force doesn’t know I got the intel yet. They knew this mission could take a few days…” Red said. 

 Liz pulled back and looked at him in surprise. 

 “It won’t hurt anything. We can take a few days and then go back to work…but we _won’t_ go back to normal.” He said. 

 Liz wanted to be convinced. 

 “I love you, Lizzie, and I want to be with you like this, for as long as you’ll have me…which, I hope, will be a long time…” He said. 

 Liz smirked, and then she smiled broadly. 

 “Of course it will, silly. I love you, Red. So much.” She said. 

 Liz kissed Red a few times. 

 “So, does my plan sound agreeable?” Red asked. 

 “Yes.” Liz said, smiling. 

 “Wonderful! How about we have something to eat and then cuddle in _this_ bed, just for a change of scenery.” He suggested. 

 “Sounds good.” She said amusedly. 

 They started kissing again, and they were still naked. 

 “…But we might not make it to the kitchen.” Liz added. 

 “Mm.” Red responded. 

 They continued kissing, and Red followed Lizzie as she sat on the bed. 

 “Food can wait.” He said. 

 Lizzie lay back on the bed, so he joined her. They kissed, rolled around and got entangled with each other. Liz giggled excitedly and Red smiled his most genuine smile at her. They were truly happy. 

  **The End**


End file.
